


hold me with the full moon

by jangsol



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Werewolf Fluff, Werewolf Mates, minji is obviously her mate, yoohyeon is a baby wolf uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: It was that time of the month again—when the moon was full and werewolves went into heat.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	hold me with the full moon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything in a while.  
> I also haven't written anything in a while.  
> I need to get back to writing.  
> This is not up to standard, I don't think.  
> First time writing Jiyoo :o

It was that time of the month again—when the moon was full and werewolves went into heat. There was a howl in the distance. Minji pulled her sweater closer around her. Glass rattled. Cold night air drafted into the room, before it was cut off by the closing window. Minji turned around, Yoohyeon perched on the bench she placed under the sill just for this. 

Minji moved to the bed that stood between them. There was no need for words, even more so an invitation. Yoohyeon was on top of her, straddling her hips and grinding them down into the mattress with a low growl. Minji shuddered at the heat radiating from the werewolf. A stark contrast to her cold skin. 

Lips brushed against hers, fingers gingerly scraping at her ribs for permission. She pulled off her sweater. Yoohyeon gathered her into her arms. The younger girl was tall, lanky, but there was raw untapped power beneath the surface that came out cautious and gentle whenever she was with her. She pressed them together, Minji wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She cupped her cheek.

"Hey, cub," she whispered.

“Hi unnie,” Yoohyeon whispered back. 

Minji smiled. She could imagine the wolf twitching her ears. She reached for the back of her human ears, gently scratching them with a finger. Yoohyeon surged forward for a kiss, a whine escaping her when their lips met. Yoohyeon lowered them down onto the bed, hot hands on her back and nape cushioning her fall. The wolf’s skin was burning up, and Minji was starting to sweat in the winter cold. She needed to dissipate it before Yoohyeon would berserk. Minji dug her fingers into silver hair. 

“Slow down, cub.”

Yoohyeon whimpered into her ear in need, before trailing kisses down her neck. Minji sighed at the feeling. When she came back up, Minji flipped them around to pin the tall girl by her shoulders. The werewolf growled, eyes starting shifting back and forth between her warm brown and sharp yellow. 

“I said,” Minji started, slowly running her hand up the trembling abs, “ _ slow down _ , cub. I’m not going anywhere.”

She ran a hand up the younger girl’s thigh, Yoohyeon squirming beneath her. She undid the button of the jeans, sliding it down and off in one smooth motion. The werewolf trembled.

"Unnie…"

"I got you, cub. I got you," Minji cooed in her ears. 

Yoohyeon moaned long and hard when digits plunged deep, entrance already wet in anticipation. Minji didn't bother for her to get used to her fingers and immediately started pumping. Claws dug into her back drawing blood, and Yoohyeon's eyes were unchanging from their yellow. Minji kissed the girl beneath her, tongue swirling in her mouth. 

"Stay with me. Don't lose yourself to it," she panted against her lips. 

Yoohyeon arched into the air. There was a hint of a wolf growl in her grunt as she screwed her eyes shut searching for release.

"Yoohyeon, look at me," Minji pleaded. She gripped her jaw to pull her down, her other hand relentless with her ministrations. "Cub, look at me."

She wasn't about to let her mate give in to heat. In her previous inexperience, she was too slow in dissipating it, the young werewolf disappearing for days in the forest in a rampage, leaving a carnage of carcasses in her wake. It took them another three days to get her wolf side to calm down, Minji having to be in the constant presence of the unpredictable, berserking wolf. The ordeal wasn't a pretty sight.

The werewolf blinked her eyes open, dilated black slits slowly focusing onto Minji's warm ones. 

"That's it…I got you this time, cub. It got you…"

The hard yellow irises shifted back to their soft brown. Yoohyeon's breath hitched in her throat. 

"Unnie…hng…"

"Come for me, cub." 

Minji curled her fingers. Walls clenched. Yoohyeon belted out a sound—needy and unrestrained. Minji milked it out as the girl beneath her twitched. Pulling out only when she relaxed onto the bed. The older girl put a hand on the werewolf's midriff. She sighed in relief at the lower temperature. At least Yoohyeon wasn't burning up like before. 

Minji yelped, Yoohyeon suddenly flipping her over.

"Yoohyeon-"

"You're hurt." 

Minji shuddered at the tongue licking her shoulder blade. She winced at the wolf saliva working on her wounds. Yoohyeon licked them again till it was clean before pressing her lips against them. Minji sighed. She reached back and hooked a hand behind Yoohyeon's thigh. 

"Yoohyeon, your heat…"

"I'm fine, unnie…"

"But-"

Yoohyeon flipped her over and whatever protest she had at the tip of her tongue was swallowed by an open-mouthed kiss. Minji moaned. 

"Your turn."

Minji gripped onto silver hair as she moved in rhythm with the werewolf. She saw the galaxy in her high. When she came down she tasted herself on Yoohyeon's eager lips. Minji tried to blink, gripping onto the younger girl's lanky arms in a struggle to stay awake.

"It's the drug in the saliva, unnie. Don't fight it."

"Your…heat…"

"I'm fine."

Yoohyeon kissed her again and Minji gave in to the anesthesia. Sharp yellow irises staring back at her before she closed her eyes.

***

When she opened her eyes again, Minji found herself squinting at the light streaming through the blinds. She looked down at the weight on her chest and smiled. Yoohyeon was in her wolf hide, shamelessly sprawled on her, snout tucked into her shoulder, tongue peeking out. She reached up to scratch her mate behind an ear. It twitched. Minji giggled. She reached another hand out to pat the wolf on her stomach scratching the fur there before letting herself drift off to sleep again to the wolf's regular breathing. 


End file.
